


"Are You A Homo?"

by TheRealRina



Series: Hidden OTPs Are Best OTPs [1]
Category: Robotics;Notes
Genre: Fluff, Frau being a usual creep, I forgot to mention that, Lisp, M/M, Names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, cat maid outfit, more characters later - Freeform, she's me tho so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRina/pseuds/TheRealRina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frau's dream slowly coming true. That is- her favorite ship- Subaru x Kaito</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neko-Subaru

With wavy hair pulled messily into a ponytail and bangs brushing against furrowed brows, Subaru worked on repairing a control for a hobby robot. He sat at the wooden bench with legs crossed, soft light from a nearby lamp illuminating his features. Subaru looked to be completely focused on the remote control, cat ears twitching and fluffy tail swishing behind him.

Oh, and he was also wearing your typical cat maid outfit.

Kaito was no longer impressed with the technology this app boasted about, but as he held up his PokeCom, he had to admit he was endlessly amused. _Man, it’s been a while since I broke this out, huh,_ he smirked.

“Senpai, what are you doing?”

Oh. It seems like Subaru finally noticed. His glasses glinted in the dark, calm and serene face contrasting the cute ears pointed up in interest atop his head.

Kaito almost laughed. He repressed it, however, and took a picture before Subaru could figure out what was going on. Then, he stood from his chair and walked over to sit beside the nerd. Wearing his poker face, Kaito slid the PokeCom over and watched Subaru’s face transform from confused to embarrassed to angry in seconds.

“Why do you even still have this?! Delete it right now!” He demanded, then in Subaru-like fashion, seemed to realize his outburst and grumpily looked away to the side, glaring at nothing in particular.

“Well, I was bored, and being back at the hangar made me nostalgic. Look, you’re even working on a hobby bot. Don’t you have bigger projects to be working on, big shot?”

“Spare me.”

“Yknow I never thought I’d say this but this actually looks kinda cute. You should definitely consider wearing frilly dresses, Subaru-chan,” The red-head propped his cheek upon his hand, smirking up at the flustered technician.

Subaru choked and coughed, cheeks rivaling the red of a tomato. He pushed his glasses up and hurried to continue his work. “Frau would have a field day. I’d very much rather not.”

“So what? You’re not gonna force me to delete this?”

“Do with it what you will. I don’t care,” At that, Subaru dropped the screwdriver. Kaito managed to catch it and casually played with it on the table.

“Sooooo… if I were to post this on say… Twibo, you wouldn’t mind, right?”

The other lunged to take back the screwdriver, hesitating when his hand brushed against Kaito’s. Kaito let the prized tool go, and Subaru cleared his throat. “You better not-“

“Yknow, I asked you once when we were in high school but you never answered me,” He leaned in closer, face uncharacteristically serious. “We’ve known each other for a while now. If you really do prefer dick then that's ok with-”

“UGH” Subaru shoved his face away, cheeks now flaming.

And yet another uncharacteristically thing happened. Kaito laughed.

In all the years of working with him, Subaru had yet to see Kaito show much expression. Which was fine, Subaru wasn’t the type to bare his heart on his sleeve either. So this, this felt like something… special.

And if it came with the cost of embarrassing Subaru to death, well, at least he’d die a happy death.


	2. Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First names are too intimate, after all.

“All right Jun-chan, action!”

They didn’t really need to capture Junna’s motions again- they had more advanced technology by now that didn’t rely on stiff movement- but Frau just wanted an excuse to capture her from all angles in those sparkling white garbs. Junna had picked up a bit of karate again, so she was slightly more comfortable in performing moves. Although, performing in front of cameras that tracked her every move still wasn’t very fun.

Akiho was the one to sanction it, thinking it best to leave everything technical related to Frau since she had a meeting with Space Candy to attend to at the moment.

To say Frau was excited for the new side project was an understatement.

However, Subaru had walked into the testing room they were using to try out his new hobby robot and decided that he wouldn’t let the two deter him from his goals. He set his things up as far as possible and tried to work silently. Frau’s constant muttering and giggling still managed to reach him. He rolled his eyes as he tried to make himself more comfortable on the floor.

He loved his team, but they could be a bit much at times.

“Hidaka-kun,” a certain red-head suddenly popped into view, face upside-down and entirely too close for comfort.

Case in point.

Subaru screeched and fell back, clutching the hobby robot to his chest. “Senpai! What are you doing here?!”

“Well, I was just passing by when I heard some commotion in here and decided to check it out. I was about to leave too, but then I saw you sitting here all alone on the floor and it reminded me of a lonely puppy.”

“Senpai, please shut up and leave,” He desperately tried to calm his beating heart and actually start what he came here for.

“Senpai this, Senpai that, don’t you get tired of it?” Kaito completely ignored his request to sit beside him, arms stretched out behind him so he could lean back.

The other glared at him but voiced no other opposition, deciding to spend his time working with his robot rather than wasting it getting mad at Kaito. “I don’t know what you mean,” He simply left it at that and started toying with the remote control.

“Kouhai.”

Subaru focused solely on the hobby robot.

“Hidaka-kun.”

“What?”

“See, you reply to your name! Isn’t it a little unfair to only call me Senpai?”

Subaru paused to consider it, glancing over at Kaito. “I’ve called you that for years. You’re just now having problems with it? Anyways since when have you cared about fairness? Don’t you have that whole cheat thing going on in that skull?” He tracked the movements of the robot, taking mental notes of what to improve. Therefore, he missed the brief look of discomfort on the red-head’s face.

“Oi, that skill has saved your ass multiple times so shut it!” He playfully shoved Subaru and idly watched as his glasses went askew while black strands fell from his ponytail to frame his face. He didn’t seem to notice and Kaito pouted a bit at that.

“Yeah I guess, so what do you want me to call you?” He kept pushing buttons so he didn’t see that Kaito had been inching closer until he felt fingertips brush his face, tucking locks behind his ears.

“Call my name.”

Subaru felt a hot gust of air brush against his cheek and belatedly realized it was Kaito’s breath. Meaning he must’ve been extremely close. He tried to conceal a shiver as he slowly turned to face the other. Face blooming an extraordinary shade of red, the spectacled man fumbled in a mixture of exasperation and embarrassment. He mustered up all his strength, which managed to come out as a whisper. “Y-Yashio-senpai…”

Kaito’s smirk fell flat. “It’s an improvement I guess, but not really what I was looking for…”

_Click!_

“OTP FINALLY! FANS WILL WORSHIP ME!” Frau whisper-yelled from across the room as she raised her PokeCom in the air. In the background, Junna had her back turned and seemed to have steam rising from her hunched over form.

“Fuck,” Subaru whispered, face turned to the side and absolutely painted red. It even reached down to his neck, past his white collar and stopping who-knows-where. Kaito stared, fascinated; not only did he get the otherwise stoic man to blush, but also to curse? The gods must’ve blessed him today. In the middle of his inner victory dance, Subaru pushed him harshly, causing Kaito to fall on his back.

“I’m leaving!” He pushed himself up and gathered his things as quickly and efficiently as he could. Kaito grabbed the controller beside him and handed it to Subaru with a wide grin, which Subaru yanked out of his hand and stomped off.

* * *

He pressed the doorbell, glancing around the place. He couldn’t believe Frau chose to continue living here, but it wasn’t his business.

“Oh, it’s you. I thought you were that megane from earlier. He tried to convince me to delete that picture. Y-you’re not gonna try to convince me too?! I won’t allow it!” The speaker crackled.

“No, no, you can do whatever you want with it. However, I was hoping you’d let me have a copy…”


	3. Subaru's Lisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru gets embarrassed. Again.

“So Senpa-“

“Ah, ah, ah.”

The technician grumbled. “ _Yashio-_ senpai. Why exactly did you call for me?” They sat in Kaito’s office, with the aforementioned lounging in his cushy seat while the other stiffly sat across from him, a big wooden table in between the two.

“Well Hidaka-kun, I was taking to Aki about the incident with the malfunctioning robot the other day-“ Subaru winced, preparing for the imminent scolding. “-and she realized something. If you hadn’t built in that back-up lockdown, we could’ve had some injured workers on our hands. And for that, I thank you,” Kaito finished and watched Subaru expectantly.

“Th-thank me?” There’s really no need, if it wasn’t for the faulty wiring on my part-“

“Yes, yes, I know. Don’t blame yourself. You’re only human, right? Anyways that got me thinking. I haven’t thanked you properly. For all the things you’ve done. Ah, ah, let me finish. Both you and Kona-chan have helped us out tremendously. Seriously, if it wasn’t for you guys, we wouldn’t even be here right now.”

“I mean, it wathn’t really anything… we would’ffe helped out anywaysss…” Subaru fumbled and fidgeted in his seat.

Kaito fought down a grin. “So I called you here because I wanted to thank you personally and sincerely. I’m guessing you saw Kona-chan on the way over here?” A nod. “Yeah I just finished talking with her about this. As a co-worker, but more importantly as a friend, I thank you. You do amazing things for us everyday and I don’t appreciate it enough. You’re really amazing.”

By now Subaru was fiddling with his glasses as he stared down into his lap. He wanted to protest, to say what he did was just mundane everyday-work. However, he just wanted to get out of there ASAP. Accepting the praise would be faster. “Th-thank you, Yashio-thenpai! I will defwinitely work harder!”

Kaito lost it. He doubled over onto his desk and shook with laughter.

Subaru went from confused to scared to angry in seconds. “Wh-what?!” He demanded.

By now Kaito was crying, still shaking with laughter. He lifted his head up to wipe at the tears and grinned madly at the other. “Your-“ gasp “-lisp is so cute!” He leaned back into his chair and laughed up towards the roof.

The bespectacled man had enough. He rose quickly from his seat, ready to storm out, but a hand clasped his wrist, effectively stopping him. Subaru looked over to see Kaito practically sprawled over his desk in an attempt to stop him. “Let me go,” he spit out.

“Wait no, look I didn’t mean it like that-“

“Then how _did_ you mean it?! Was this all you wanted to do? Call me out me out on some pretense of showing gratitude to make fun of me?!” Subaru pulled away from Kaito’s grasp, only to make it two steps towards the door before being hugged from behind. Warmth suddenly soaked through his cold exterior.

“I’m sorry, Hidaka-kun. I really did just want to thank you, although I thought it would be nice to hear your lisp. You only get like that when people compliment you or you have to compliment others. It’s a rare occasion so I figured I’d make the most of it.” The red-head spoke around his shoulder, a bit muffled but still understandable. Subaru grunted in response, arms crossing defensively across his chest. He figured Kaito would let him go by now, but he kept hanging on. Subaru was getting worried.

“… Yeah well you didn’t have to laugh so much,” he replied grumpily. “And it isn’t cute!”

“It’s adorable.”

“It’s embarrassing! Imagine me trying to do something serious and that happens! Can you think of another person’s feelings for once?!” The technician snapped.

That’s when Kaito turned him around, searching to make eye contact but Subaru stubbornly looked to the side. “I didn’t know it would make you this mad. I’m really sorry. I should stop being so selfish and start thinking about what you think. Forgive me.”

Caramel eyes met cedar eyes for the first time, and Subaru realized Kaito was still holding onto his arms and invading his personal space way too easily. He started to say it was okay, but Subaru beat him to the punch.

“It’s still really adorable, seriously, you should hear yourself-“

Subaru kicked his shin and angrily walked out, slamming the door on his leave.

Kaito stayed back, laughter beginning to subside. “Damn… didn’t get a chance to ask him…”


End file.
